Sakura's Decision
by Rikki Top
Summary: Her world felt like it was ending. She felt like no one understood her pain. However, he did. The final moments where Sakura made her decision on becoming Tsunade's apprentice. No pairing. Takes place after Sasuke's defection. One-Shot


**HIYA ITS RIKKI TOP! This is my first story on here, but it is not my first fanfiction. I refuse to be a coward and tell you all to go easy on me because it is my first Naruto fanfiction. I wrote this thing in three hours tops so there is no way that is perfect! So please comment and review and tell me what you think!**

**Also, this takes place after Sasuke is a baka and leaves to join Orochimaru. Naruto ends up leaving with Jiraya, and Sakura is left alone. She may appear OOC at first, but remember what she has just been through. I hope when you are done reading this you notice the change in her character!**

**I hope you enjoy :D**

There were moments when Sakura Haruno knew her life was falling apart around her. No she wasn't being your average teenager complaining about things that really didn't matter. She was a ninja. Sakura had just turned fourteen a few weeks ago, and she had already experienced death of loved ones, near-death experiences, and the most painful….being left behind by the ones closest to her. And it were these experiences that made her into the kunoichi she became.

_After her crush and teammate, Sasuke Uchiha left to join Orochimaru, Naruto left to train with Jiraya. Naruto decided that he wasn't going to sit around and let Sasuke get stronger only to have his body be taken away by that disgusting snake bastard. So, when Jiraya had offered to become his new Sensei, Naruto left as soon as he was released from the hospital. Sakura walked with the two to the Village Gates and waved them off. As soon as they poofed out of sight she walked to the same training ground that Team 7 had been tested by Kakashi. Sakura stared at the ground as she stood in front of the wooden poles. She felt her lips tug as a small grin formed on her face, remembering how they all failed miserably in getting the bells. If it weren't for Sasuke…he wanted them to work as a team…the three of them….he was the first one to realize…shit. Sakura felt her body collapse to the ground as tears spilled out. She clutched the grass and remembered every memory of Team 7. She wanted Sasuke to come back! He was what started Team 7. Not Naruto and not even Kakashi and his stupid bell test! _

"_Yo!" Kakashi whispered from behind her._

"_Ka-Kakashi Se-Sensei" Sakura exclaimed as she stood up and made sure to keep her back facing him. No way was she going to let him think that she was weak…even though he probably did. She could feel Kakashi stare at her trying to look through her like a challenging game. "What do you want?" Sakura finally said after what felt like an eternity. _

"_Just thought that you might want someone to talk to." Kakashi said softly as if he was a parent trying not to walk his sleeping child. Only, Sakura wanted to be woken up from this nightmare, this HELL that she was going through. She grimaced as she thought to herself,_

'_What does he care? He probably is bored without his precious Naruto or Sasuke around to spoil.' "Go." Sakura said on the verge of losing control. She felt Kakashi's arms wrap around her and pull her close as he whispered in her ear._

"_I am your Sensei, and I know that you need me!"_

"_Let go!" Sakura shouted as she threw a kunai at her teacher. Kakashi deflected it with his own kunai and looked at his pupil in shock._

"_Sakura! Calm down!" He barked reminding Sakura of a dog. And someone who felt like he had authority over her. He didn't deserve to, he never once taught her a jutsu, JUST HOW TO WALK UP A FREAKING TREE! Sakura ran towards him in blind anger, even though she knew it was a suicidal move._

"_DIE!" Sakura bellowed with rage before feeling a force shove her to the ground. Sakura felt her head get wet as her face was planted on the ground. What was it? Blood? Sakura could feel herself panic, but then she realized she felt nothing. All she heard around her was tranquil quiet with the exceptions of the occasional whimper of the person holding her down. Sakura felt her eyes widen in realization as she realized the chakra signature of the one holding her. She felt like crying all over again as she heard her mentor's voice shake as he spoke to her._

"_Please, Sakura…I know I haven't given you the same attention as Naruto *sob* or as Sasuke…but please *sob* we need each other!" Kakashi released his hold on her and outstretched his hand as he turned his face away in shame at his emotional outburst. "I have failed you as a teacher, I broke my vow not to play favorites, and I regret it. You could only watch while Naruto and the others went to retrieve Sasuke. If I was a better…Sensei you could have been there with them fighting alongside Naruto. Unfortunately, I am still the same fool I have always been." His tears were gone, but Sakura could still feel his pain radiating off him in waves. It was then that Sakura realized with maturity beyond her years that she knew what to do._

"_Kakashi-sensei…" she began as Kakashi's face looked up at her even though he was still avoiding her gaze. "You weren't the one that failed."  
><em>

"_No! It was all my"_

"_Please let me speak!" Sakura spoke so soft that it was more like a whisper. Seeing that Kakashi was going to stay quiet for at least a few more minutes she began again. "It is true that you never really trained me the same way you trained Sasuke or Naruto. However, I never really asked for it. I just stood there behind you three doing the easy work while you guys put yourself in danger during missions. Part of it was because of the fact that I felt you three were fine on your own, but now I know." Sakura placed her hand below Kakashi's chin and forced him to meet her gaze. "It was because I didn't know where I belonged on the team. You three had such strong offensive and defensive skills that I felt like I was just there to fill the space. Yet, after what has occurred the past few days I have come to a realization…."_

"….I was put there to give the three of them support. Their lives were and ARE tragic and I was there to fill the void. Become a friend to Naruto, teach Sasuke to loosen up and love once again, and be the person Kakashi-sensei can rely on to be the one to help him realize that he didn't fail as a teacher or person." Sakura finished as she looked straight into Tsunade's goldenrod eyes. It was a week since Naruto had left, and she was now standing in the Fifth Hokage's office. Tsunade continued to stare her down as Sakura asked and almost pleaded again. "Please let me train under you tutelage! I wish, no I WANT to become your disciple so that I can protect the ones I care about the next time around! I was so busy drowning myself in self pity that I hurt Kakashi, and I couldn't even accompany Naruto to get Sasuke-kun back!"

Tsunade stared at the pink haired girl and smirked as she remembered the conversation she had with Shikamaru Nara earlier. He had requested that a medical nin should be placed on each squad to insure a decrease in fatalities. She had agreed with him, saying that she had told the Third Hokage years ago the same idea. However training a medical nin wasn't an easy task. 'They need precise chakra control and a strive…to protect the ones she cares most.'

"Alright Sakura Haruno, I have made my decision." Tsunade smirked as she recalled her reason that she had made as to why she was placed on Team 7. "As of today you are my student and I am your Sensei!"

Sakura felt like dancing as she walked down the street that her house was on. The Hokage was going to be her teacher, and when Naruto returned she could be of some use for once! Sakura looked up to take in the sky when she saw a flash of silver. "Kakashi sensei!" Shouted Sakura. When she realized that Kakashi was still running on the roof tops she bolted along after him. After following him for less than a minute and screaming his name to no avail she realized where he was heading…the Village Gates. Realizing she had no other choice, Sakura ripped out a shurikan from her weapon pouch and aimed and released it at her mentor's head. Kakashi scenced the weapon approaching and sidestepped to the right.

"Sakura I don't have time right now."

"Please just tell me where you are going, Kakashi sensei!"

"I am no longer your sensei…"

"YES YOU ARE AND I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE IT!"

"Sakura…"

"I just became the Hokage's apprentice, but she will never be my sensei. At least not the same way you were. I owe you so much Kakashi sensei. It was because of you that I am no longer broken. And wherever you are going I want you to know that when you get back I will never be the same kunoichi that was left behind! Next time I am going to serve a purpose." Sakura looked up and a warm smile shone brightly on her face. "I will be the one to save your asses instead of sitting on the sidelines!"

"Thank you, Sakura." Kakashi grinned underneath his mask as he appeared suddenly in front of Sakura. The two embraced each other and Kakashi whispered gently in her ear. "Just don't get cocky, ok? After all, you are still my student and like a little sister to me, so I am still going to most likely 'save your asses." Sakura laughed merrily and waved yet another teammate of hers off, watching his back until he disappeared from sight.

"Kakashi sensei, Naruto, and Sasuke Kun…one day you are going to be watching my back! CHAAA!"

**Thanks for reading! Please review and if you have request please don't be afraid to do so!**

**3 Rikki Top :D**


End file.
